Two For Tea
by mediawatchingal
Summary: An extension of the 3x04 Library scene between Matthew and Mary. Mary has a secret plan for her afternoon tea with Matthew.


Massive thanks to a twitter/tumblr friend for the beta! Just a little one off I wanted to share. Hope you don't hate it!

* * *

Mary entered the library asking about Robert's success with the Home Secretary and the issues with Tom and Sybil as Matthew continued on his work.

"How are you getting on?" she inquired rubbing her hand over his back and shoulders whilestroking his hair.

"Not badly, I'm beginning to get a sense of how it all works." Matthew admitted putting the paper's down and focusing on his fetching wife standing behind him.

"I certainly could use a break…" he said wrapping his arm loosely around her waist to pull her closer.

"Certainly…" she grinned and leaned down to him to give him a kiss, which quickly deepened causing him to rise from the chair.

"Mmmm, darling…Carson…" Mary tried to explain.

"Carson? Really darling?" he responded with a smirk between kisses before he heard the gentlemen clear his throat from across the room. Causing Matthew to blush and hide his face in Mary's shoulder, leaving Mary to only laugh and respond to Carson's presence.

"Terribly sorry Carson, how awful for you to catch us in such a compromising position…" Mary grinned.

"Not at all my lady, it is to be…forgotten" Carson rolled his eyes and continued, "What can I get for you my lady"

"Really terribly sorry Carson" Matthew explained quickly once he had recovered his ability to speak again.

Mary gave him a nudge and he sat back down in his chair to resume working.

"May we please have some tea Carson?" Mary requested and after some conversing over the hiring of the new footman and a joke that made both her and Matthew break out in laughter when he excused himself.

"Are you going to stay all the way over there darling?" Mary inquired with her eyebrow raised from the red sofa.

"I wouldn't want Carson to catch me having my way with you again now would I?"

Matthew retorted as she leaned back in mock resentment.

"Hmmm, what a pity I have such fond memories of this piece of furniture from a night last winter." She sighed dramatically, running her fingers suggestively over the cushions and not meeting his eyes across the room.

"I suppose it is my husbandly right to have my way with you. So how can Carson hold that against me." Matthew asked suggestively walking over to join his wife on the sofa. A look of desire crept across his face.

Before he could reach her Carson entered with her tea, prompting Mary to laugh again as she thanked him and Matthew took the seat across from her.

Carson excused himself and Mary continued to tease him with her laughter.

"You did that on purpose. You knew how quickly he would return. You are very cruel…" Matthew pretended be cross and poured himself tea sitting back down across from her.

Mary rose slowly with a twinkle in her eye. "Cruel? Really Matthew is that how you see me? Is that how you saw me last night because I would say I was very generous and loving last night…" She stood above him as she sat her cup down on the table beside them.

"But if you think me so cruel perhaps I will leave you to yourself." She teased and turned as if she were leaving the room. Matthew sat his own cup down and reaching his arm out pulled her down into his lap.

"Horribly cruel…" he groaned as his lips found her neck. "Terribly awful, really…" Matthew continued between the attentions he was giving her clavicle and neck.

"Mmmm…." Mary sighed through his ministrations as she set to work his tie loose around his neck.

"We are quite alone now darling" she smiled and brought his lips to her own.

"Quite…"He kissed her then very thoroughlyand then lifted her off of his lap _and put her_ down on the sofa and rose. She laughed and thought he was going to leave her there but then she realized he was approaching the door for different reasons as he reached it and locked it_. _She laughed again and he raised his eyebrows wickedly as he came back to her. She was on her knees now on the sofa and he stood in front of her at eyelevel.

"Now we won't be interrupted…at least by surprise" his eyebrows rose again as his hands found their way to her hips pulling him close to her. Mary sat to work on his tie again. She removed it successfully, and then helped him discard his jacket and waistcoat. Moving to unbutton his shirt, Mary enjoyed the way Matthew kissed his way around her neck and moved his hands to find the clasp on the side of her dress

"We never did finish what we started that night on this sofa…."Matthew spoke between his kisses referring to the night he proposed and the heated exchange between them afterwards in the very same room. He lifted off the top of her dress. She remained only in her chemise and skirt.

"Well it would have been very improper dear, and some would argue it still is rather improper to make love in a library." She grinned as she ran her hand over the front of his trousers, his desire obvious.

He groaned as his head fall to her shoulder. He lifted her from the sofa and switched their positions, helping her to raise her skirt as she straddled his lap.

He ran his lips over her clavicle to her shoulders moving down the straps of her chemise. Gasping when he noticed she wore nothing underneath.

She laughed at his shock, "Well we must be efficient right Matthew?"

Then, realization hit him, "You planned this…"

She continued smiling and kissed him again as she reach between them to unfasten his belt. "How often is all of the family out of the house but us?" she asked him.

She brought her hands up to his neck rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks.

"You have to admit you have a terribly clever wife Mr. Crawley" he laughed at that, laying her down beneath him and she used her heels to push his pants down to his bent knees.

'Terribly clever…" he smiled as his mouth moved down to his her chest ready to make the most of their tea time alone.


End file.
